El sabor del odio y la amargura
by Maiden Mors
Summary: Lars se va de la tierra, lo que mas amo, esta con otra persona. Pero antes de irse, tomara algo que siempre quiso. Adver: Cuidado con lo que lees.


**_I_**

* * *

Lars dijo que estaba bien, dijo que no importaba. Mientras que Sadie fuera feliz él estaría bien.

Tal vil mentira.

* * *

**_II_**

Cuando miro por primera vez aquella cosa...que se hacía nombrar "el amor" de Sadie su corazón se hizo tan pequeño, diminuto. Estaba paralizado, y muy dentro de su corazón, cuando tendió su mano para saludar al novio de Sadie, algo se sintió caer y morir.

Escucho un estruendo. La bebida que estaba tomando cayo hasta hacerse añicos.

* * *

**_III_**

Su estancia en la tierra le dolía cada día, era difícil aparentar estar bien. Tener que saludar y sonreír como si lo que hubiera pasado no le afectara.

La mayor fuerza que le dio poder en el pasado, estaba con alguien más. Sonriendo y jugando en la playa, mojando sus pies en la arena y compartiendo nuevas vivencias donde Lars no estaría, donde sería empujado lentamente.

Respiro hondo, cerrando los ojos.

Una pequeña lagrima se deslizo y cayo en la masa del pastel que había estado preparando para Sadie.

* * *

**_IV_**

A pesar de tantas aventuras que había tenido en el espacio, se sentían tan frías, como había extrañado a Sadie, anhelando por ella cada vez que miraba los planetas distantes.

Reflexiono mientras estaba en el espacio.

Y pensó

"Es por ella"

* * *

**_V_**

_"Si lo amas, dejalo libre"_ la sabía frase resonó en su mente cada día, cada noche, cada hora, cada respiro desesperado. Cada mirada de Sadie.

"Si la amas, dejala libre" se repitió mentalmente mientras los veía conversando en una esquina. Y el sonrió, sonrió tanto, hablando con una voz quebrada, derrotada. Cansada.

_"La dejo libre"_

Tal vil mentira.

* * *

**_VI_**

Pasaron semanas. La vida esa sosa en esta playa, el calor que tuvo que tener, se sentía helado. La vida en la tierra era un dolor de trasero. Una tortura viviente estar viendo la felicidad que pudo haber tenido.

Decidió volver donde fue creado, a las estrellas, lejos de aquí.

Él la dejo libre...¿cierto?

* * *

**_VII_**

La vio mojando su cuerpo en la playa, allí estaba, tan hermosa y linda. Su cuerpo brillaba casi angelicalmente con la luz del sol, su piel rosada por el calor la hacía ver como una diosa.

Su diosa.

Y quizás se quedo observando de más...cuando daría por darle un último beso...

* * *

**_VIII_**

"Lars, no Lars, no quiero" Sadie se movió lejos del toque de Lars, empujando su pecho mientras el forcejeaba para besarla. Él soló deseaba despedirse.

Ella se estaba comportando grosera.

Tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo jalo para que lo mirara a los ojos, cuando ella comenzó a gritar él le dio un golpe en la cara. Lars le dolía más que a Sadie. Aplasto sus labios en la boca de Sadie mientras gritaba, acallando sus alaridos con un fuerte beso que los hizo sangrar.

"Callate maldita puta"

Y el la golpeo más.

Dijo que estaba bien.

Tal vil mentira.

* * *

**_IX_**

Lars destrozo la ropa de Sadie, le pego y la maltrato. Rompió su ropa interior, forzó sus dedos en la abertura que tanto deseo desde que era un puberto, lamió y beso cada parte que le correspondía. Tomo con sus manos ambos senos y los aplasto.

Y cuando ella grito, el presiono su cuerpo hasta que los moretones se volvieron sangre.

Si él se iba ir para siempre, merecía su parte del pastel.

Cuando todo termino, Sadie se acurruco en la esquina de la habitación, su vagina sangrando y un llanto incontrolable, mientras Lars suspiraba satisfecho y se ajustaba nuevamente su ropa.

Ah, que deliciosos places...jamas olvidara cuando se corrió tan exquisitamente en la rica flor fresca de su primer amor.

Y antes de salir de aquella habitación, se acerco nuevamente a Sadie y dio el beso más tierno en los labios que jamas había dado, el chico suspiro aliviado, como si su corazón hubiera sido inyectado con la medicina que tanto necesitaba.

* * *

**_X_**

Lars abordo su nave ese mismo día y desapareció, sino antes haber tomado una pedazo de pastel que le correspondía.

* * *

**_Notas de autor:_** Mi venganza por haber matado el Larsadie. Te odio Steven Universe. Lars se va, no antes de un placer carnal, já. Hace años que no veo SU del todo, soló sé lo que le hicieron al pobre, es probable que haga un fic detallado de como Lars abuso de Sadie mmmsi 3


End file.
